Youth United
by SpaghettiPark
Summary: Vigilem is off on a quest to find the "Guardians of Lux". However he has some trouble on the way. NOTICE: This story does not just include characters from Kingdom Hearts, and Avatar: The Last Airbender. It also contains Ben 10, Code Lyoko, and How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: The beginning of the story tells about a false god. This part of the story is not intended to insult any religious beliefs. I do not own anything off of Square Enix, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and Dreamworks. Thank You.

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

When the beginning of time started, a spark of light erupted from the darkness, and created a god. That god's name was Lux. When Lux was created so was the universe, and all of the worlds. This system of worlds was called the Plures Mundos. When the Plures Mundos was made, Lux then created people. The people then started to inhabit on Plures Mundos, and grew into a kingdom that was known as Regnum. Lux felt that noone could break their strand of peace and prosperity. But after a few million years of peace, and light in the Plures Mundos, something ascended from the darkness of space.

From the darkness, came Tenebris, the god of darkness. Tenebris was a huge giant made of souls of the perished, and the damned. His breath rotted of blood, and rotten corpses. In other words, he had some serious gingivitis. He was the god of death, destruction, and despair. Hell, you could call it the 3D. Anyways, he ascended, and swallowed up most of the worlds in the Plures Mondus. Their was no chance that anyone would survive. However, Lux with his mighty power, struck him down to the abyss where he came from. His army of darkness, and death retreated to him as well. When Tenebris was defeated, he made sure that Tenebris would be held off for a long time, he made a cage of light, and he was trapped within the large world known as Mundi. There was only a certain amount of time Lux had left before he escapes the prison of light. The damage of the whole ordeal was traumatizing. Only seven out of the trillions of worlds survived the destruction.

Knowing that Tenebris would soon return, Lux created a sentry. Lux knew that the sentry needed to be smart, strong, and amazingly sexy. Maybe not the last part, but you know what I mean. The sentry was named Vigilem, the son of Lux. He had brown hair, and eyes. He had the muscles bigger then the myth "Hercules". He was smarter then Albert Einstein by billions of times. Maybe not, but whatever. The point is is that Vigilem was the chosen one to destroy Tenebris, along side with Lux. Lux then trained Vigilem, to prepare him for the battle of all ages to come. When Tenebris returned, Lux, and Vigilem fought Tenebris in an epic battle. When it felt like all hope was lost Lux, and Vigilem somehow turned the tables and defeated Tenebris. Tenebris then fell, and exploded into thousands of pieces. After the battle, all things good, and peaceful came back to the Plures Mondus.

However, when Tenebris was destroyed, his remains were spread between all of the worlds causing some of the beings in the worlds to be evil. Lux then told Vigilem to protect the worlds of all evil. Lux knew that his son had the potential to do it, but he couldn't do it alone. When all evil was destroyed, the kingdom could start creating new worlds for more people to live on. Vigilem was then assigned a quest. His job was to find 20 people, or creatures to be immortal out of the 6 worlds. Lux already knew who was to be chosen so he wrote a list of the people to get.

1. Three people that associate with the person who holds the key.

2. Three people that associate with the person who controls all the elements of the world.

3. Three people that associate with the person who can turn into something with just a watch.

4. Five people that associate with the person who found a virtual world in the real world.

5. Six people/creatures that associate with the person who made friends with the creatures they fought against.

When they were chosen, they were to be called the "Guardians of Lux" . Then, they shall too protect the worlds, and the people that live on them. Oh, and by the way, their is one more part of the story that I didn't tell you. I am Vigilem, and this is my quest to find the "Guardians of Lux".


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Square Enix's, Nickelodeon's, Cartoon Network's, and Dreamwork's characters. Thank you for the one follow, whoever you are :D.

Chapter 2

Islands of Destiny

"Sora, you better give that back or else!" said Selphie. "Or else what?" teased Sora. "I'll strangle you with it, that's what." Selphie threatened. After a long morning of fun in Destiny Islands, Sora decided to take Selphie's jumprope, and have a little fun with it.

As Sora kept running, Kairi, who was sitting on the sidelines enjoyed a nice sandwich, lauged when she saw the scene of Sora running away from Selphie. Riku, who was also their with Kairi, chuckled at the sight as well.

Sora would beat anyone in a race anytime on Destiny Islands, unless somehow he tripped. Which is exactly what he did when out of the blue a tree trunk met with Sora's foot, and made Sora fall in a humiliating mess. Selphie finally caught up to him, and immediately fell down in a fit of laughter. "Hahaha you idiot." Selphie said. "Damn these trees", Sora cursed, "Why can't the roots belong under the ground where they belong?!". He kicked the tree root, and cursed again as he held his foot in pain. "Are you two lovebirds done over there?", taunted Riku. "If you are, then we're gonna play volleyball if you want to join us."

Selphie blushed at the statement looking away from Sora so that he couldn't see. Sora got up, and ran towards Selphie to give her the jump rope back. Then, ran towards the net to join Kairi, and Riku in a little bit of volleyball. "Alright 2v2, pick a straw." Riku said, as he held out 4 straws. All of them picked one, and Sora and Kairi, as if fate meant for them to be picked, got the 2 smallest straws.

"Well Kairi, looks you're with Sora." said Riku. All of them got in their positions as Selphie was going to make the first serve. "Everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded their head, and Selphie tossed the ball in the air, and hit it. Both of the girls were good servers. Both Sora and Riku knew this since Selphie, and Kairi were the best volleyball players in their school. Kairi with a quick reaction hit the ball with both her arms, as the ball headed towards Sora. Sora then set the ball to Kairi, as Kairi spiked it over the net, scoring a point. Sora highfived her, as they celebrated. "By the way one question before we start again," Sora said, "What are we playing to?". "5, unless you guys wanna play longer?" said Selphie. "Five is okay" said Riku.

Kairi grabbed the ball, and headed back to her position. She spiked the ball, and went over a little too far, hitting it out. Now it was 1-1. Selphie then served the ball. Both Sora, and Kairi, both thought the same thing, thinking it was going to be out. However, they were both wrong as it was barely inside of the line. "You gotta be kidding me" said Sora as he laughed. "Lucky shot that was" admitted Selphie.

Selphie served once more, this time Sora bumped it towards Kairi. Kairi then set it to Sora, as Sora spiked it. The ball flew directly into Riku's face, and went out. "Sora, I'm gonna kill you after this." warned Riku. But everyone was laughing very hard at what just happend. Riku passed the ball to Kairi, as he held his face.

"3-2" reminded Kairi. She served the ball, and Riku bumped to Selphie. Selphie was about to spike, but she decided to trick the team a little bit, and go for a fake. She did that, but Sora miraculously hit the ball just in time. Kairi recovered as she hit it towards Sora again, and Sora then spiked it again, and scored another point. "Game point" said Sora, as he grinned. Riku rolled his eyes, and you could tell that he wanted to get this game over with. Kairi hit the ball, and Riku bumped it towards Selphie. Then Selphie spiked it to Sora. Sora attempted to bump it, but failed as it hit his arm and went out. 4-3. Kairi went over to Sora, and told him of a secret plan. Riku, and Selphiel looked like they were about to get demolished. Kairi, and Sora finally broke off as Kairi was about to serve. She hit it, and Selphie passed it to Riku, and Riku then spiked it towards Kairi. Kairi then hit it to Sora. It was an obvious play, he was obviously going to spike us once more. Or was he? He turned his hand towards Kairi, and passed it back to her. Kairi, with an open space, on the other side, spiked it, and won the game. "Yeah!" Sora yelled, and grabbed Kairi. He lifted her up, and both gave eachother a hug. Sora then turned to his other friends, and being the good sport he is said "Good game". He highfived Riku, and Selphie. "Well looks like it's about time to head home, my parents want me there by noon." said Riku. "Yeah mine too." said Selphie. "Well seeya guys!" Sora yelled after them, as he waved. Kairi, from out of nowhere, hugged Sora from behind. "So I was wondering," she said, "Do you want to maybe hang out later?" she asked. "Of course" Sora said. "Cool," she said as her cheeks turned red. "Well seeya later" she said as she ran off.

Sora was left just standing there, grinning like a fool. He walked back towards his house, preparing for tonight. Little did Sora know, that someone else knew what was happening tonight.


End file.
